


Unexpected Perks

by anaraine



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/pseuds/anaraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina should have been dead, but Hansel is now ready and completely willing to believe that there are witches who can do good, because <em>Gretel</em> is one and he will never turn against his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Perks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Last_Winter_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Winter_Rose/gifts).



> A treat for Last_Winter_Rose - Happy Halloween!

"No!" Hansel shouts as Mina falls. He can feel Gretel fall in step with him as he fires three rapid shots into Muriel's body. Instead of following the witch into the decaying house of candy, he falls to his knees at Mina's side and carefully turns her over, trying to gauge the damage of the wound.

"Hansel," Mina says, voice weak and thready. "Hansel, I tried to stop her."

"You did," Hansel says, brushing his thumb across her cheek gently. "You did good." He doesn't want it to end this way. He still has mixed feelings about Mina being a witch, but she's helped him and his sister and he _likes_ her. He's willing to try. He _wants_ to try.

"Hell," Gretel grunts above them, and kneels to pick up the– wand? It looks more like a bundle of twigs, to him. "I've got no clue what I'm doing," Gretel announces, but the bundle of twigs starts glowing white. And clearly _something_ is happening, as color starts to return to Mina's pale face.

A crash from the house behind them jolts Hansel back into action, right as the timer for his sugar sickness goes off. He stabs the needle into the muscle of his thigh before picking his gun back up, but turns to look at Gretel in askance.

"Go!" Gretel shouts at him angrily. "I'll be right there."

"I– Gretel, _thank you_."

"Move your ass!"

He moves. Muriel has almost made her way back to the door, so Hansel shoots again, sending her crashing back through the broken shards of furniture to slam against the old, black oven. He sprints forward to engage her, because clearly a blessed gun is not going to be able to finish the job. He's not really a sword-carrying guy, but a blade would be real handy at this point. Or some way to instantly ignite the oven - shoving her into a fire would probably work too. But wishful thinking has never solved his problems, so Hansel grabs the shovel he sees and goes for her throat. It is blunt, but Muriel is still dazed and Hansel has the advantage. She dies with fire in her eyes but only a gurgle of sound as he severs her head from her shoulders.

"Hansel!" Gretel shouts.

"M'fine," Hansel calls back, stumbling back outside as his adrenaline runs out and all of his wounds decide to make themselves known. He takes vindictive pleasure in kicking Muriel's head and watching it skitter across the ground.

Mina is sitting on the ground, still drenched in blood but with eyes no longer dulled by encroaching death. She should have been dead, but Hansel is now ready and completely willing to believe that there are witches who can do good, because _Gretel_ is one and he will never turn against his sister.

"Hansel," Mina calls, and she smiles at him, even though he can tell it hurts her split lip.

"Hey," he says, and now it's his voice that sounds a little weak. "You okay?"

Gretel snorts. "She says what I did should have been impossible."

"It sounds like that kind of week. Gretel—"

"It's fine," Gretel interrupts him, turning her head and looking back to– holy shit. A huge fucking troll. Hansel is raising his gun before he realizes what he's doing, but Gretel knocks it from his hands. "This is Edward," she says with a hard voice.

"Edward?" Because _what the hell_? But fine. It looks like today is a day for new allies and changed perspectives. "Fine. Hi, Edward."

Edward rumbles a hello that is more like a baring of teeth. Hansel chooses to ignore it and drop back down to Mina's side, taking her hand in his.

"Thank you," she tells him. Which. Isn't exactly what he wants to hear, given what had almost happened here, and that it is really his sister who saved the day. So his response is dipping his head down to press a careful kiss to her mouth, extremely aware of her split lip. Given the way she brightens, though, he figures it's okay.

"So where's the kid?" Hansel asks as he curls an arm around Mina's shoulders to support her.

"Dunno. It looked like he had been thrown pretty far," Gretel answers him. "We'll look for him on our way back to town."

Right. Because they were going to get their agreed payment or fucking _else_. This has been the witch hunt from hell. Even if it did come with a few unexpected perks.


End file.
